1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication connector, particularly a compact and lightweight communication connector that is assembled to a mobile phone with communication and charging functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a communication connector related to the present invention is assembled to a mobile phone, such a connector is generally equipped with a DC charging slot to facilitate portability of the mobile phone, as well as charging of sufficient power. As illustrated in FIG. 8, a prior art of communication connector 8 is equipped with a conductive terminal 80 and a contact point terminal 81 and a charging terminal 82 for charging purpose. However, a conventional charging slot 83 accommodating the charging terminal 82 is monobloc formed with a connector plastic casing 84. In other words, the plastic casing 84 has formed a round insert hole, and the charging terminal 82 at the center. Taking into consideration the plastic injection forming process, the integral thickness has a certain proportion, therefore, the size of such a connector cannot be reduced. As shown in FIG. 9, the height of a conventional communication connector 1 is approximately at 6.8 mm after it is assembled to the circuit foundation board 90 of a mobile phone. However, such cubic measurements could not meet the current trend for compact size and light weight. Furthermore, high quality of transmitted signals is also required for a mobile phone. The structure of conventional communication connector 1 that is coated merely by plastics could not prevent interference from outside signals, but if a metal obstruction is used to surround it, the integral thickness will be increased, which is not desirable in the design for compactness and light weight.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a communication connector. The connector will effectively prevent interference of foreign signals by the equipment of an excellent obstruction unit. Its cubic measurements will be lighter and thinner than the conventional models, so as to reduce the integral measurements of the mobile phone, in order to meet the design for compactness and light weight.
The present invention of communication connector is characterized in that: the charging slot of the connector is framed by a metal obstruction unit in combination with an insulation unit of the connector, to form a low-profile body. Referring to the main characteristic, the charging slot is framed in a square shape.
Another characteristic of the invention of communication connector lies in that, the metal obstruction unit has a location identifying unit opposite the charging slot, the location identifying unit serves to provide correct insertion and connection to a matching charging plug.
Referring to the above characteristic, the location identifying unit has a long depressed groove on the shorter outside of the obstruction unit and opposite the square shaped charging slot.